Project Summary/Abstract Expand Standardized Statewide Data System Capture of Inventory and Inspection Results in Support of the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards in Colorado The intent of this cooperative agreement award would be to utilize this funding opportunity to increase compatibility of the multiple data systems that are currently utilized by Colorado?s local public health agencies. Of the 63 counties in Colorado, 45 currently utilize CDPHE?s uniform data system. In an effort to expand uniformity, the goal of this cooperative agreement is to provide the resources to nine local agencies to migrate to the statewide data platform. This project will improve conformance with multiple Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards, including Standards 1, 3, 4, 6 and 8. Over the duration of this grant cycle, nine county data systems will migrate their programs into the CDPHE data system. The speed and order of local agencies migrating into the system will be determined by the pace at which those agencies can prepare facility data into formats suitable for the transition and maintain the stability of their current data systems. Ultimately, in addition to uniformity, this resource provided to our local regulatory partners allow them the ability to direct their local funding resources to their non-funded needs to support their community.